


Sophie.

by LindexFV



Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanwork, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i don't know what to write, twdg drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: TWDG Drabble Challenge Day 1 : Scar.As Louis remembers the love of his life, he fears to re-open a scar that never healed completly, to the point of losing himself.But a certain brunette girl might be his saviour.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sophie.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi ! I'm sonicole on tumblr. I wrote this for the drabble challenge by @stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.  
This is my first fic, so there might be some problems here and there. Any constructive feedback is good for me, so don't forget to comment :))
> 
> TWDG Drabble Challenge, Day 1.
> 
> Prompt : Scar.

_«I love you, Lou...Since the beginning.»_

Louis remembered those words, again, and again, as he played random tunes on his piano.

Everything has been so **fucked** those last days…

Marlon’s betrayal…He couldn’t believe it happened.

_«Brody told me : Marlon was gonna give me and AJ up to raiders in exchange for safety ;_

_ **The same way he gave up Sophie and Minnie ! ** » _

He couldn’t believe it. He **DIDN’T** want to believe it.

Sophie, the love of his life, she...she……

\--1 year ago--

_ « Marlon, where’s Minnie ? » _Violet was the first to notice that the twins weren’t with the hunt group.

_ « V-Vi, let me exp- » _

_ «Marlon.» _He remembered the despair, the fear behind the gaze of his ‘brother’.

_ «What the fuck happened to Soph ? » _ Louis felt anger starting to rise inside him.

_ « C-Calm down, bro...I-I know it’s hard to take, but she-- » _

_ **« WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER ??! » ** _Idryssa and Violet retained Louis from throwing himself at Marlon.

He did have some anger moments in his life...But now, he felt rage, and hate. He never felt that, at anyone or anything before.

He couldn’t believe it. He **DIDN’T** want to believe that... ** _she was…_ **

_ **« WALKERS GOT THEM !! »** _ Brody cried. Everyone turned to her.

_ « We...went outside the safe zone...We found a car, but... » _Brody tried to control her panic

_ « Walkers appeared from nowhere….They..were too many of them. We tried our best, Lou, I swear... » _

Louis gave up. He didn’t struggle against Idryssa and Vi anymore. He felt he was on verge of tears.

_ « No...There’s...There’s no fucking way... » _

_ « Dude...I’m so sorr-- » _Marlon walked to Louis, to soothe him , but the pianist refused his hand

_ « DON’T TOUCH ME ! » _

The stressful silence that was occuring made the situation even more unbearable.

Louis dashed to the music room.

_ « Louis, come back ! » _

_ « LOUIS !!! » _

Louis didn’t even care.

As he passed the door, he sat on the piano stool.

He couldn’t contain his despair anymore.

_ « S-Sophie... » _

His tears started to fell on his piano, as he laid his arms and his heads on it.

As he cried, he looked up at the music sheets, at one in peculiar : ‘Sophie’

It had been months since she confessed to him her love. He was so happy, and relieved, that his feelings for her were returned, shared. She loved for what he was, not just because he was the ‘happy goofy jokester’ of the kids…

_ « ‘Happy Goofy Jokester’ ? Seriously ? » _Sophie always cracked a giggle at his nickname.

He wanted to give the best gift for his beloved ginger Irish girl, and, well, a song was a perfect gift. Both had that love for the arts, as Sophie was a genius artist, at painting (well, as much as she could do with the boarding school stuff), at drawing, and even crafting some pillows castle with him (Dear Lord he had dozens of pillows in his room, it was just hilarious)

He wanted to keep it as a surprise, to show and play that song of his once she was back from hunting.

** He couldn’t now . She was dead. **

After that, he changed.

The first weeks, Louis never left his room, or the music room, even for dinner.

Idryssa brought him food, but he rarely ate, not touched it.

_ **But that was before she betrayed him too….** _

Surprinsingly enough (for the other kids), he found confort with Violet, as they shared their grief about their lost loves..

After some months, the scar of his heart started to heal, he’d crack some jokes again here or there, and Aasim was less reluctant to rant about his sometimes lame jokes.

But the scar never healed completly, it could open again easily, Louis knew that. The others avoided to talk about the twins, but that made it even worse to bear.

Louis never wanted to betray Sophie’s memory, so he continued to write music, to sing, to crack jokes for the sake of seeing the others smiling (or rolling their eyes, in Vi’s case).

\--Months later--

Then, a new girl came into his life : **Clementine.**

As much as he had a good first impression of her (She let him play ‘Oh My Darling Clementine’, while all the other would have stopped him ; she kicked some walkers heads at a A+ level, **while she was just recovering from a concussion, ****heck**** ! **; she was beautiful, funny...**)**

But he felt that it would be HELL wrong to flirt with the new girl, he just...couldn’t do that, especially at the one-year anniversary (**what a happy anniversary for sure…**) of Sophie’s passing. He did cracked some jokes with Clem, but that was all.

But, as life is a bitch sometimes…

_« So...Um...Did you ever felt love, for someone ? »_

Clem had a puzzled look at him, as Violet threw her fist on the table out of spite

_« Oh-My-God... »_

_« What ? It is a totally valid question, instead of always talking about d-e-a-t-h things. »_

_« I don’t know how to explain it, but... »_ Clem started to explain, as Vi, Marlon and Lou looked at her.

_« I met a boy, once. And we were...close, I guess ? »_

_« What kind of ‘close’ ? » _Violet asked.

_« Maybe not exactly ‘love-love’, but I definitely felt something for him. »_

Then, Clem looked at Louis. _« What about you ? »_

<strike> **Fuckfuckfuck** </strike>

Marlon and Vi’s eyes went wide up, as Clem brought the WORST question she could ever asked him.

Louis started to feel his heart aching horribly, as if someone was using all its strengh and was urging it. He also felt tears starting to come...

_ Don’t crack up, don’t fucking crack up, not now, not in front of anyone, of her, not again-- _

Clem noticed it, her expression changing into concern, worry

_ « Louis, are you allr-- » _

_« Y-YES , I am ! It’s...okay, you had the right to ask..» _He said as he noticed the heavy worry Vi, Marlon and Clem had in their gazes.

_ « It’s...becoming cold, don’t you think ? I’m...going to my dorm, goodnight. » _ Louis left them with that terrible excuse. He felt horribly wrong, and the pain came back again.

_ **Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid** _

_ « Guess I can’t shame myself more than that... » _He thought.

Days passed, and Louis started to feel...strange, about Clementine.

When he looked at her, tchatted with her, even shared some jokes together…

_ « I am basically a ninja, master of the martial arts. » _Louis joked, doing a ‘ninja pose’ as he said it.

_ « You too ? I thought I was the only one » _ said Clem, doing some ‘ninja pose’ herself.

_ « Me too » _ A.J, her ‘adoptive’ son (?) also did a ninja pose.

While Aasim grunted as usual, Louis smiled. He felt good when he was with Clem, he liked being a ‘dad’ for A.J (Well ,as much as a ‘happy goofy jokester’ can be), taking care of him.

But, like for Sophie, like for every moment he felt...himself, in a happy way, it didn’t last.

This night where, for a minute, Clem was a murderer…

_ « Look at her hands ! She’s covered in Brody’s blood ! » _

He couldn’t believe it. He **DIDN’T** want to believe it.

But Marlon was his ‘brother’, and he knew Clem since, like, a week ? Why would Marlon lie ?

And...she did have blood on her hands…

«** _Well, FUCK. THEM. _ **» Marlon pointed his gun at her.

_ « What the fuck ? » _ ( _ Nice one Vi, you stole my words… _he thought)

_ « Marlon ! » _

_ « Jesus Christ !» _

_ « You shoot me, and what do you offer up to your raider friends when they come knocking ? » _

_ « What the hell is she talking about ? » _ Aasim asked

_ « He won’t do it because he needs us alive-- » _

_ « Shut up ! » _Marlon pointed his gun at Clem again.

_«Brody told me : Marlon was gonna give me and AJ up to raiders in exchange for safety ;_

_ **The same way he gave up Sophie and Minnie !** _ »

Clem finished her quote looking at Tenn, who was shocked by this reveal.

Louis was shocked too. As he felt his heart aching again, the scar being re-opened by a sadist twist of events, he tried to not crack up.

_ Don’t crack up, don’t fucking crack up, not now… _

He couldn’t believe it. He **DIDN’T** want to believe it. **Why** Marlon, of all people, would do something this horrible ? **Why** would **HE** lie to **HIM**, his best friend for years now ?!

_ « Raiders ? » _

_ « Oh my gosh ! » _

_ « Shut the fuck up, Clementine ! » _Marlon still ‘only’ pointed his gun at Clem…

_ « Let her talk ! » _Aasim said.

As Louis felt his heart aching like hell, and the expression of terror in Tenn’s face, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear more of this.

_ « Brody told me the truth, and THAT’s when Marlon killed her ! » _

Everyone turned to Marlon with accusating looks.

Including Louis. He felt pain, but he started to feel rage again…

_ « Aw, come the FUCK on ! » _

Marlon started to walk around Clem.

_ « They only met up with these ‘raiders’ because Clem insisted they go out there. » _

_ « Quite the coincidence, isn’t it ? Shame I don’t believe in those. » _

He...had a point.

_ « Think about how we all were when the adults left. I pulled us out of that fear. I gave us all courage again. » _

_ « Who are y’all gonna believe, huh ? Johnny-come-lately and her little fucking lunatic ? » _

That ‘lunatic’ had his dinner at the same table as Louis, Marlon and the others a few hours ago…

_ « Or me ? Your friend ? » _

This situation is so **fucked.** He wanted to stand up for Clem, but that would mean he’d be against Marlon, and by that believing that...he…

_ « Louis, don’t let him do this ! » _

What ? She was calling up for ** him ? ** Violet was a better candidate, and she seemed closer to Clem than he was now.

And again...His mind was stuck on who to stand for...

_ « Oh no, I am not involved. » _

** Seriously? Avoiding conflict, in a situation like THIS ? You coward. **

_ « What ? » _ Clem sounded in distress, shocked by Louis’ answer.

_ « I...I like you Clem, but I.. » _

** You what ? Tell here you’re totally trusting your violent best friend with a gun pointed at her. **

_« Not me. I’m sorry. »_

_«You’re, uh, on your own. »_

**Sophie would have stepped up, you know it. She wouldn’t have ran away from conflict like you’re doing right now.**

**Cowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcowardcoward**

_«I’m sorry. »_

_« Then you better bury me deep. » _Clem looked at him, betrayed and angered.

_« Because if I come back, I’ll come for you first. »_

** You deserve your pain. **

_ « Shit. » _

_ « Marlon, come on man, » _

_ « Drop the gun-- » _

_ « Louis ! » _ Marlon cut him.

_ « She. Killed. Brody ! » _

_ « We can’t let her walk away. » _

Louis looked back at Clem.

_« Clem, I...I gotta trust Marlon. »_

**coward**

_« I just...I gotta. »_

**cowardcowardcoward**

« I always have. »

« Brody trusted him. And now she’s **dead**. » Clem said.

_ « And **HE** killed her ! » _

_ « Take that back ! » _

Louis noticed Marlon’s gaze. It was full of rage.

As he pointed his gun at Clem, he seemed determined. This time, if nobody do anything, he’s gonna shot Clem down.

**Step the fuck up. For Clem. For Sophie.**

Louis walked to Clem and Marlon, placing himself in the middle of them. He risked his life, he knew that.

Marlon shook his head « You don’t know what you’re doing, man. »

Louis wanted all that shit to end well, without any more deaths that this already did.

_« C’mon, dude, just drop the gun. This is how adults do things. Not us. »_

_« Stand down, Marlon. Be reasonable. » _Aasim added.

Aasim, Tenn, Louis, Violet and Omar started to corner Marlon.

_« You don’t get it. » _Marlon shook his head, still pointing dangerously his gun

_« You-you don’t understand at all, do you ? »_

Understand what ?

Louis had a bad feeling about this. A truly bad feeling.

_« I’m trying **TO PROTECT YOU ! » **_Marlon pointed the gun at everyone.

_« **ALL OF YOU** !! »_

_« He’s lying to you. He can’t – or won’t – protect you ! » _Clem said to the other kids.

_« Look at what happened to Brody. To Sophie, Minerva... »_

_« You **suck** at protection ! »_

Marlon only pointed his gun at her again and shouted. _« Shut your fucking mouth ! »_

No defense.

_« I made the right call. »_

Wait, what ? Louis hoped that didn’t mean...no. FUCK NO.

_« I saved the lives of everyone in this fucking school ! »_

_« And if they came back...I’d do it again ! »_

Louis felt his pain replaced by rage. **WHAT THE FUCK ?**

Marlon let the twins get taken **LIKE IT WAS NOTHING ?**

All those moments of pain he had after Sophie’s disappearance, and that Violet had too, were not only **CAUSED** by Marlon, but worse than that Marlon never told him the truth. **MARLON**, his brother, hid the fucking truth about the fate of the love of his life from him ?!!

The others were scandalized too.

_ « Excuse me ? » _

_ « I didn’t realise we were so fucking expendable » _

_ « You’re a dick ! » _

_ « You told me they died ! » _

Louis couldn’t contain his rage anymore.

_ **«HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ?? »** _

Marlon, and all the others, turned to him, shocked by his rage.

_ **« I THOUGHT...** For years I thought you were my brother, that I could trust you over anything in this fucked world... » _

_ « I know Louis, I...I am sorr- » _

_ « When everyone was affraid of you, I wanted to be your friend, because I looked BEYOND your problems, like I did with everyone else here ! » _

_ « And after everything we went through, **YOU FUCKING LET SOPHIE GET TAKEN BY RAIDERS, AND YOU HID THAT FROM ME FOR A YEAR ! »** _

Louis felt his heart ache, from Marlon’s betrayal. He felt he was starting to cry, but he didn’t care anymore.

_ « Only a pure coward betrays his friends like this. » _Clem said.

\--Present--

Marlon has been judged, and exiled by vote. Ironicly, that’s what happened with Shaun, Esther, and...Idryssa. And Marlon was the judge for their ‘trials’. And out of the 4 exiled kids the school had, the most guilty were Idryssa and Marlon, both leaders.

Clem was right after all, the leaders never stay long in place…

Louis absently flipped through his music sheets, when he found a song in peculiar…

‘‘Sophie’, wrote 6-21-2011’. The music he composed for her. As he thought about it, he remembers he never played it.

Louis sighed.

He prepared himself to play.

« This one’s for you, Sophie, if you can hear me. »

Louis started to play. ‘Sophie’ was his longest composition, about 7 minutes easily. It was a romantic ballad, with some ‘irish’ touches here and there, but nothing too stereotyped. The piano being a bit out of tune (If only he could find the right tools for it…) did not ruin the melody, flying out in the whole school, like in the good times…

Even the growing ache in his heart did not stop him.

On a melancholic note, he ended the music.

« That was beautiful. »

Louis suddenly turned his head to the door, only noticing Clementine’s presence now.

« Oh, uh...sorry, I just heard the music and walked to its source. »

« I don’t mind, I like having an audience. » Louis said.

« What was that music ? » Clem asked as he sat on the piano stool.

« A song. That I wrote. »

« You wrote it ? » Clem sounded surprised, not in a bad way.

Louis nodded. « I wrote it for Sophie. »

Both went silent at her mention.

« About that...I’m sorry... for what happened to her. » Clem said, looking concerned for Louis.

« Don’t. It was... » Louis just couldn’t pronounce his name, not that soon.

« his fault. I just...hope she’s okay. » Louis sighed.

Clem put a conforting hand on his shoulder. « I hope she is, too. When we will find the raiders, we’ll bring the twins back, and you’ll be together again. »

Louis smiled at Clem « Thank you, Clem. Even if you just took the rôle of the optimistic for a second, which is mine, if you hadn’t guessed it.»

Clem chuckled « Of course I guessed it, you dork. »

With Sophie’s return, with Clem, Louis felt hope, for the first time in months. Hope that his scar will heal completly.


End file.
